Electronic devices such as integrated circuits are produced using lithographic processing. Lithographic processing facilitates the production of planar layers of various materials. An integrated circuit may include layers of semiconductors, metals, and dielectrics. Each of the aforementioned layers may be patterned to form semiconducting devices such as, for example, transistors or diodes.